


Nick's POV

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Married Couple, Nick Fury Knows All, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clintasha from Nick's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick's POV

Nick Fury was sitting at the lavish wedding of his two best agents.

Stark had really gone all out for his two friends.

Nick looked to see the bride and groom share a dance.

They made a good couple.

Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov.

Now Nick was a spy, so he always knew they would end up together.

Clint had managed to convince the Black Widow to come work for SHIELD.

Nick had seen gratitude in Natasha's eyes.

Someone had deemed that she was capable of redemption.

Nick had followed his instincts and partnered them together.

And they had become the best team in SHIELD's history.

Nick also knew that more than anything they were loyal to each other.

He had seen their feelings change.

Natasha being compromised when Clint was taken by Loki.

Clint's defensiveness when someone bought up Natasha's past actions.

They were angry at him for hiding Coulson's resurrection.

But they had understood.

And now his assassins were married.

They really had come a long way.

Nick hopes and blesses that they find happiness.

No two people deserve it more.

Nick got up so he could meet the happy couple.

He after all won a lot of money for predicting the outcome of their relationship.


End file.
